Frozen foods which may comprise complete dinners, or main courses or desserts, have become quite common. Such frozen foods must be heated for use in most cases. As frozen foods were developed it was common to package them in aluminum containers. However, more recently microwave ovens have become popular for quick heating of frozen foods. The usual metal containers cannot be used in microwave ovens.
Accordingly, progress has been made in providing containers of plastic or paper-like material so that the frozen foods can be transferred directly from the freezer into a microwave oven for heating therein without the necessity of changing containers. However, the containers now in use are by and large not adapted for use at the table. Thus, it is necessary to remove the heated frozen food from the supply container to place it on a plate in the kitchen, or on a serving dish of some sort that can be carried from the kitchen to the dining room. It would be desirable to avoid this step, i.e., to provide a frozen food container that could be used for heating the food therein in a microwave oven, and then would be sufficiently attractive and adapted for placement on the dining table so as to avoid the necessity of transferring food except at the final stage from the serving dish onto a diner's plate.